(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the health performance of an aircraft engine, and in particular, a method of determining and monitoring a set of output signals reflective of the engine health, for the creation of a new page on the multi-function display of the aircraft, and the representation of all engine health parameters in a qualitative form where visual effects are greatly enhanced.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cockpit instrumentation display of an aircraft has always been one of the most important factors affecting pilot-machine interface. To minimize mental effort required by the pilot to interpret aircraft data, it is imperatively important for the pilot to pay attention to the contents and format of the data display.
The early conventional instruments of aircraft are generally analogue devices where engine performance of the aircraft cannot be presented visually to the pilot. The conventional instruments receive signals from the engine and display it on dial gauges. However, there is no analysis done on these signals. Even if there is a failure in any of the engine health parameters, no form of indication is provided to the pilot to warm him of danger. Therefore, there exists a need for a method to monitor the engine health parameters so as to provide the pilot a form of warning.
In modern aircraft, the concept of a xe2x80x9cglass cockpitxe2x80x9d has been widely adopted, where large areas of the cockpit of the aircraft are being taken up by large, multi function displays, and thus, very limited space is left. The conventional, round, dial gauges that show the engine health had to be redesigned to accommodate the new cockpit layout as the dial gauges take up too much space.
Another further drawback of the conventional analogue gauges of the aircraft is that the gauges are spread widely apart and require effort by the pilot in analyzing the data as the displays are not intuitive. This is detrimental in modern air combat scenarios where high xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d forces are experienced.
In analogue dial gauges, there is little colour representation on the display. Colour representation aids greatly in situation awareness and visual effects, especially when the engine parameters are operating in dangerous regions.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of conventional method of presenting engine health parameters, the present invention provides a method of monitoring the engine health parameters, leading to a creation of an enhanced engine performance indicator page on the multi function display. The enhanced engine performance indicator is represented in two different layouts, that is, the bar format (FIG. 1) and the dial format (FIG. 2).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of monitoring and displaying the actual health parameters of an aircraft engine, where all the engine health parameters will be displayed in a qualitative form (digital and graphical form) within a multi-function display on the aircraft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of monitoring and displaying the actual health parameters of an aircraft engine, wherein the engine health parameters are sensed, recorded and output signals reflective of the current behavior of the engine are generated.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of monitoring and displaying the actual health parameters of an aircraft engine, wherein the engine health parameters consist of rotation per minute (RPM), oil pressure (OIL), fan turbine inlet temperature (FTIT), fuel flow indicator (F/F) and nozzle position indicator (NPI).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of monitoring and displaying the actual health parameters of an aircraft engine, wherein all of the parameters are arranged in a straight scale and the parameters are grouped together, in a bar format or dial format, facilitating the pilot to analyze the data.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of monitoring and displaying the actual health parameters of an aircraft engine, wherein the parameters of rotation per minute and fan turbine inlet temperature are displayed in a bar format while oil pressure and fuel flow are represented as fine lines in FIG. 1 and arrows in FIG. 2.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of an enhanced engine performance indicator, wherein the engine parameters, oil pressure and rotation per minute share the same scale, making efficient use of limited space of the multi-function display. Similarly, fuel flow and fan turbine inlet temperature are also measured using a single scale.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of an enhanced engine performance indicator, where the nozzle position indicator is displayed in an intuitive way where one glance of the filled circle and the digital number displayed will allow the pilot to determine the present nozzle position, without much effort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of an enhanced engine performance indicator, wherein the normal healthy colour is blue for rotation per minute and fan turbine inlet temperature, yellow for oil pressure and if any of these indicators detect that the parameter is operating in the danger region, the respective bar display or the yellow line or arrow will turn red, and the digital number displayed for the parameter will turn red and blink, facilitating the pilot to tell immediately if any of the parameters are operating in the danger region, just by looking at the colors on the display.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of an enhanced engine performance indicator, wherein the fine lines beside the bar displays represent the safe and danger regions for rotation per minute and fan turbine inlet temperature, facilitating the pilot to tell immediately which parameters are operating in the danger region.
Other objects as well as the numerous advantages of the method in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.